Certain conventional tools have been provided for helping people to hang a picture on a wall. However, the present inventor has discovered that such existing tools typically have significant drawbacks. One example of a conventional tool is the Hang & Level™ sold by Under the Roof Decorating™. The present inventor has discovered that this particular product can be awkward and difficult to use, particularly for hanging large and/or heavy pictures or other items and/or when using picture-hanging hooks or other mounting hardware beyond just a simple nail.